


Crazy in love

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Furry, Multi, Omega Verse, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo si sente come una sirena, Lussuria come una folle per amore, entrambi sanno che Xanxus li proteggerà.





	Crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Lussuria/Superbi Squalo/Xanxus Omegaverse, dove Xanxus deve gestire il calore dei suoi Omega

Crazy in love 

La luce del sole si rifletteva sul vetro del gigantesco acquario a parete, al cui interno c'era un letto a forma di titanica ostrica, coralli e delle alghe colorate che ondeggiavano.

Squalo ridacchiò, nuotando avanti e indietro, dimenando la coda da pescecane, guardando Xanxus intento a infilarsi una bombola.

Lussuria, appoggiato al vetro dall'altra parte, osservò a sua volta il suo Boss armeggiare con il boccaglio.

"Non credo sia una buona idea" disse.

Xanxus grugnì, la lunga coda da ligre si muoveva nervosamente alle sue spalle.

"In qualche modo devo occuparmi del vostro fottuto calore!".

Assicurò le bombole sulle spalle, stringendo il boccaglio tra le labbra con la fronte corrucciata.

Lussuria fece la ruota, facendo ondeggiare le piume da pavone alle sue spalle e gli camminò intorno, accarezzandosi la coscia e fece un verso simile a un frullar d'ali con la bocca.

"Come farete a gestirci entrambi? Io non sono una creatura del mare" sussurrò, sporgendo le labbra. Si tolse gli occhiali da sole e ne mordicchiò una stanghetta di plastica colorata.

Xanxus rizzò le orecchie feline.

"E io sì?" ringhiò, tenendo il boccaglio con i denti.

Sbuffò, scrollando le spalle.

"Suppongo che fare a turno sia escluso, quindi se avete idee, è il fottuto momento di dirle".

Lussuria gli posò le mani sulle spalle e si piegò in avanti, avvicinandogli le labbra all'orecchio: "Potete occuparvi di Squalo e lasciarmi a guardare".

Xanxus gli avvolse un fianco con il braccio, lo attirò a sé con forza.

"Non dire stronzate. Durante il calore staresti troppo male a non essere toccato, e poi siete tutti e due miei".

"Hai due boccagli?" chiese Lussuria.

Xanxus ghignò, indicò con la testa verso la porta della stanza.

"Ci sono anche delle altre bombole, quindi datti una mossa".

Lussuria scoppiò a ridere e corse dalla bombola, si spogliò e iniziò a mettersela sulle spalle sottili, facendo scattare le gambe muscolose.

< Gli occhi del Boss sembrano un lago di lava. In realtà tutto lui sembra un incandescente lago di lava, croste nere pronte a esplodere in meravigliosi e mortali lapilli rosso fuoco. Il suo corpo è bollente, la sua anima ruggente sembra pronta a eruttare. Nessuno riesce a capirlo, in fondo i laghi di lava sono fenomeni sconosciuti e misteriosi > pensò.

Xanxus osservava la porta, già nudo con le bombole e il boccaglio, poggiato contro l'acquario. Guardò verso Squalo, gli sorrise e poggiò la mano sul vetro.

"Non potevamo escluderlo, no?" chiese.

Squalo gli sorrise e negò, la pinna triangolare sulla sua schiena tremò.

Xanxus si posò un bacio sulle dita e lo soffiò verso il vetro.

"Appena il nostro pavone torna, arriviamo da te" promise.

Squalo rise e batté le mani dalle candide dita affusolate.

Lussuria tornò anche con delle pesanti pinne ai piedi e gli fece il segno dell'ok.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi, sogghignò e raggiunse il bordo dell'acquario. Infilò un piede dentro, la pelliccia della sua coda si arricciò e lui prese fiato. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò scivolare dentro l'acqua, le orecchie ritte.

Lussuria si lanciò dietro di lui, gli raddrizzò la bombola sulle spalle, Squalo, nuotandogli intorno, dimenando le gambe longilinee, gli mise in bocca il boccaglio.

Xanxus raggiunse Squalo, lo abbracciò e gli passò la mano sul fianco.

< È una fortuna siano entrambi agli inizi del calore, o non sarebbero stati coscienti > pensò.

Lussuria sentiva la fronte scottare, le sue piume erano pesanti nell'acqua e i capelli gli ondeggiavano ai lati del viso, sorrise passandosi la mano nella cresta rossa.

Squalo posò una serie di baci sulla coda di Xanxus.

Xanxus allungò la mano verso Lussuria, strinse con l'altro braccio Squalo contro di sé, mentre strofinava la coda sulle sue labbra.

Squalo gli sfilò il boccaglio e lo baciò, passandogli l'ossigeno, delle branchie si aprivano e chiudevano sui suoi fianchi.

Xanxus ricambiò il bacio, scendendo con la mano a carezzargli le natiche. Con la mano libera cercava Lussuria, muovendo l'arto nell'acqua. La sua coda si agitava alle sue spalle.

Lussuria socchiuse le gambe, sentiva l'eccitazione farlo fremere e s'impose di non respirare troppo velocemente. Iniziò a strusciarsi contro la gamba di Xanxus.

Squalo si lasciò penetrare nella fessura della coda dalle dita di Xanxus.

< La tua fiamma è così luminosa che tutto si tinge di rosso. Scatenati dentro di me, Boss. Ti prego > pensò Superbi.

Xanxus gemette sentendo le proprie dita penetrare Squalo, rimise il boccaglio prendendo aria. Allungò la mano, afferrò il braccio di Lussuria e lo tirò verso il proprio corpo. 

< I miei Omega, i miei amori > pensò.

Lussuria lo aiutò a penetrare anche lui.

< Quando ero bambino, mi raccontavano che una sirena aveva affrontato le gelide acque del mar baltico.

La sua figura creava sconcerto tra gli uomini che vedevano in lei solo la sua bellezza > pensò Squalo.

Aprì la bocca ad o, gemendo di piacere, dando vita a una catena di bolle.

Xanxus muoveva le dita, le affondava e torceva, allargandole. L'erezione gli premeva contro il ventre muscoloso, gli occhi rossi gli bruciavano e sentiva il pelo bianco delle orecchie tremare.

Lussuria posò una serie di baci sul tutto il corpo di Xanxus, anche sulle orecchie feline.

< La sirena dagli occhi di perla, i capelli come filigrana d'argento, risalì il fiume per vedere gli umani.

Qui venne protetta dal più forte dei marinai > pensò Squalo. I suoi due membri vibravano di piacere.

Xanxus sfilò le dita, afferrò Squalo per la vita con un braccio e Lussuria con l'altro, attirandoli a sé. Prese a sfregare tutto il corpo contro di loro, premendo il naso ora contro il collo di uno e ora contro il collo dell'altro.

Lussuria sentì l'eccitazione crescere, si penetrò con le dita, cercando di contenerla, la sua testa ciondolava e stringeva gli occhi con forza.

Squalo riprese fiato, boccheggiando e indicò tutti e tre.

Xanxus bloccò il polso di Lussuria, le labbra sporte in un broncio e la lunga coda dal pelo arricciato che si muoveva dietro di lui. Guardò entrambi, la fronte aggrottata con fare dubbioso.

Squalo gli prese la coda e indicò Lussuria, quest'ultimo mugolava lussurioso, inumidendo di saliva il proprio boccaglio.

Xanxus dilatò gli occhi cremisi, arrossati dall'acqua. Spinse la coda verso le natiche di Lussuria, vi ticchettò contro con le orecchie rizzate.

Lussuria si protese verso di lui, rosso in viso, Squalo dovette sostenerlo per aiutarlo a farsi penetrare dalla coda di Xanxus.

< È 'divertente', in modo tagliente, come mi sento a causa del mio orgoglio. Io che dovevo essere l'Alpha della mia gente... che mi riduco così.

Come spiegarlo a te che sei già il migliore degli uomini? >.

Fu scosso da tremiti sempre più forti, mentre si dimenava, Squalo tentò di calmarlo accarezzandogli la testa, passando le dita sottili nella sua cresta di capelli, piegata di lato dalla corrente dell'acqua.

< Tutto sarebbe perfetto, se questi miei pensieri non mi facessero impazzire > pensò Lussuria.

Dimenava il bacino a destra e a sinistra, riuscendo a muovere le gambe in modi seducenti e snodabili.

Xanxus lo strinse al petto con un braccio, sostenendolo. Lo baciò, accentuando la presa.

< Credono io non sappia quanto loro costa tutto questo. Alpha sottomessi per volontà più che per destino. Se stare con me è ciò che vogliono, gli darò tutto quello che posso > pensò.

Con il braccio libero spinse Squalo verso di sé.

Squalo gli prese il membro tra le mani, accarezzandolo. < La stupenda creatura dalla scintillante coda di pesce viveva in pace tra gli sguardi umani. Allietava i pescatori con canzoni e filastrocche. A rompere l'armonia fu un mercante. Trovò la sirena a nuotare nell'argentea luce della luna che si spargeva sull'acqua e rapì la giovane dalla voce celestiale > pensò. Si lasciò penetrare completamente da Xanxus.

Lussuria si era aggrappato al suo boss.

< Io so non di capire a fondo quanto tu faccia per noi > pensò.

Xanxus prese con delicatezza il polso di Squalo, si portò la mano di lui al viso e gli baciò le nocche. Squalo sentiva l'erezione dentro di lui, Xanxus faceva scorrere la mano libera sulla schiena di Lussuria, muovendo dentro di lui la punta della coda.

La freccetta delle bombole stava puntando verso la zona rossa.

< Il pescatore, udendo le strazianti urla della sirena, sua protetta, nonostante fossero soffocate dentro al carro in cui era stata rinchiusa… > pensò Squalo, il piacere era tale che venne, andando a sbattere ripetutamente contro Xanxus, non solo per farlo entrare più a fondo, ma anche per eccitare la metà corpo da Squalo.

Ogni volta che sbatteva, schizzi di spuma volavano tutt'intorno, i tonfi erano ovattati in acqua.

Xanxus sentiva la testa girare, respirava affannosamente attraverso il boccaglio. Continuò a muoversi dentro Squalo, fino a venire.

<... la salvò > pensò Superbi, Lo fece uscire da sé, lo aiutò a fare uscire la coda da Lussuria. Lo afferrò e nuotò fino a portarlo in superficie, lo fece appoggiare al bordo della vasca e tornò giù, recuperando anche Lussuria.

Lussuria si accasciò contro Squalo, aveva raggiunto l'apice del piacere e non riusciva a nuotare, l'aria gli mancava. Squalo lo aiutò ad appoggiarsi al bordo e Lussuria sorrise, ansante, guardando Xanxus.

< Soltanto tu, con il tuo amore, puoi fare quello che nessun altro può, Boss > pensò.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SCaWesth9U


End file.
